Por tu Sonrisa
by Akiomi Yuko
Summary: Isogai y la familia Tatsumi planean una sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Morinaga... A pesar de ser algo fuera de esquema ¿Qué podría salir mal?


**Wii aquí está el regalito para el seme más lindo, Morinaga jajaja espero que les guste, quiero agradecer a Gise de La Secta Boukun por apoyarme en este fic xD habrá una pequeña escena lemon ewe espero que disfruten la lectura,lo hice con mucho amors jejej las quiere mucho: Akiomi Yuko**

 **Por Tu Sonrisa**

 **POV SOUICHI**

 _4 de julio…_

 _Odio despertar con esos benditos pájaros que no paran de chillar, agg! Pero de seguro Morinaga se está levantando como la Cenicienta, ese chico adora los animales… es tan raro… mmm siento…siento que estoy olvidando algo…_

Salí de mi habitación, gracias al cielo hoy era mi día libre así que… eh? Parece que Morinaga salió… aaa si, dijo que debía ir a dejar unos papeles a Hamatsu, supongo que volverá en la noche, así que… ¡libertad! Jajajajaaaa

Lo bueno es que siempre me deja el desayuno, bien, pensaré que haré mientras tomo mi café.

Me dirigí a la cocina, le eché el agua caliente a la taza con café que me dejó preparada Morinaga, además de unas tostadas y fui a sentarme al sofá.

 **\- Qué haré hoy , puedo leer algunos libros… aunque ya los leí todos, la televisión no me interesa mucho desde que quitaron el programa que me gustaba, mmm rayos que aburrido…**

 _*Riing, Riing~*_

 **Me percaté de que mi celular comenzó a sonar, fui a por él y contesté.**

 **\- ¿Aló? ¿Kanako?**

 **\- Nii-san ¡Buenos días!**

 **-¿Cómo estás? Es raro que me llames…**

 **\- Siempre te llamo nii-san mentiroso jeje, ¿Morinaga está contigo?**

 **\- No… ¿pasó algo?**

 **\- Qué… ¿no es obvio?**

 **-Obvio que…**

 **\- ¡No me digas que olvidaste el cumpleaños de Morinaga!**

 **\- ¿¡Cumpleaños!? ¿¡Es hoy!?**

 **-Nooo nii-san baka! Es mañana…por eso mismo te llamaba, quiero hacerle una sorpresa porque ya sé que de ti no nacerá hacerle algún detalle…**

 **\- Ey… yo no soy tan malo… -** _Aunque tiene algo de razón…_

 **\- Ahora lo importante es pensar en algo, ya llamé a todos incluyendo a Isogai jajaja aunque papá no podrá venir… es una lástima.**

 **\- Y qué es lo que quieres que haga yo –** _¿Maldición, Isogai vendrá? Grr…_

 **\- Pues hoy haremos una reunión para ver qué es lo que podemos hacer, debes venir hoy a la casa de la tía Matsuda, almorzaremos ahí ¿entendido?**

 **-Pero…**

 **\- ¿¡entendido!?**

 **\- ok, ¡ok!**

Corté la llamada y fui a darme una ducha… _¿qué más se puede hacer en un bendito cumpleaños?_ Siempre es lo mismo, el pastel, los invitados, los regalos bla bla bla, no sé qué más se puede hacer…

Me vestí, y salí a la estación de tren, cuando estaba en camino empecé a pensar sobre cuánto tiempo ya había pasado, y cuán rápido lo había hecho, mis pensamientos no hicieron más que llevarme a la idea de que lo que estaba pasando en estos instantes los tenía que disfrutar por más pequeño que fuese, y lo mismo quería para Morinaga, mañana sería su cumpleaños, no sé desde cuándo, pero comenzó a importarme más el hecho de que ese idiota sea más feliz, es algo involuntario… cuando él está triste no puedo estar tranquilo, me molesta…

Bajé del tren, y caminé unas cuantas calles más para llegar a la "reunión", Kanako me abrió y pude notar que se alegró bastante, quizá creyó que no iría, y ahí estaban, mi tía Matsuda, Tomoe, su estúpido esposo Kurokawa, y para mi mala suerte también estaba Isogai, todos me dieron a bienvenida, para luego irnos al comedor porque el almuerzo ya estaba listo, luego de haber tenido amenas charlas proseguimos a sentarnos todos en la sala de estar, y Kanako empezó a hablar junto con Isogai como cual organizadores de eventos.

 **¡Bien! Como ya sabrán la reunión se hizo para ver qué es lo que podríamos hacer para el cumpleaños de Morinaga-san.**

 **¿Alguien tiene una idea? –** Añadió Kanako

 **Pues para empezar a mi me gustaría hacer el pastel de cumpleaños –** dijo Matsuda

 **¡Perfecto! ¿Alguien más quiere aportar con algo?**

 **Nosotros podemos decorar el lugar ¿No es así Tomoe?**

 **Sí, Kurokawa…**

 _Odiaba el tono meloso en el que hablaban esos dos, agg me dan diabetes…_

 **Yo ayudaré en lo que quieran…**

 **Está bien nii-san pero no sabotees nada ¿entendiste?**

 **¡Eh! Oye ya te dije que no son tan malo…**

Isogai añadió:

 **\- Bien bien, querida familia Tatsumi hay una razón más, lo que en verdad queríamos hacer con Kanako-chan además de la fiesta tradicional de cumpleaños, era hacerla de una forma… más peculiar…**

 **-¿A qué te refieres Isogai baka?-** le dije

 **\- Pues mira Souichi-kun el internet es una herramienta poderosa–** Kanako trajo la laptop de Isogai y al abrirla me mostró una página web.

 **-Mmm? –** comencé a leer, pero el título ya me parecía raro **\- ¿cómo que secuestro sorpresa?...**

 **-Ok, la idea es hacer creer a Morinaga que está siendo secuestrado, y traerlo aquí para darle la sorpresa…**

 **-¿Estás loco imbécil? Morinaga se dará cuenta, y ten por seguro que gritará como niña…**

 **-Ya lo sé, y para hacerlo más creíble te necesito a ti Souichi, tienes que ser una de las víctimas y hacerle creer a Morinaga que la cosa es seria, quiero que lo recuerde toda su vida jajaja, además todos están de acuerdo con la idea –** se dirigió a los demás y continuó - **será un súper cumpleaños ¿no creen?**

 **\- ¡Sii! –** todos respondieron en coro…

 **\- pero ¿yo porque? ¿No podría ser Kanako?**

 **\- Nii-san cuando Morinaga te vea asustado no tendrá duda de nada, eres la persona indicada para el trabajo jajajajaj.**

 **\- Levanten la mano los que estén de acuerdo de que Souichi-kun sea la víctima-** dijo Isogai

Todos levantaron la mano

 **-¡rayos! ¿Usted también Matsuda-san? ¡Esto es injusticia!**

 **\- ¿Lo ves? Todos lo quieren jajaja. Ok, ahora hay que organizar bien cómo se llevará el plan, Kurokawa y yo seremos los secuestradores, Kunihiro me confirmó que podría ser el chofer de la band que alquilé, Masaki dijo que ayudaría a Matsuda-san, ya coordinamos con ellos porque nos comunicaron que llegarían mañana, mmm luego, ah! Si, Souichi será la víctima jjaja Kanako ayudará a Tomoe para comprar las velitas, la decoración etc. También llamé a su amigo Hiroto, traerá algunas bebidas y organizará las cosas con Matsuda-san. Y ya tengo listas las bolsas de tela y las cuerdas con las que los ataremos jajaja ¡será genial!; dime Souichi-kun, a qué hora llegará tu querido kohai**

 **\- Pues… supongo que en la noche…**

 **\- Ah… y mañana supongo que no irá a ningún lado**

 **\- Pues no lo creo, siempre está libre esos días**

 **\- Está bien, la idea se llevará a cabo en la tarde, así que tienes que distraerlo hasta entonces pero estén fuera de su departamento exactamente hasta las 3 p.m, para que nosotros entremos, nos alistemos y nos escondamos. Luego que lleguen a casa, dile que saldrás a comprar unos cigarrillos e irás a la band en donde Kunihiro te hará parecer otro secuestrado más, mientras tanto nosotros secuestraremos a Morinaga y los llevaremos a casa de Matsuda-san. ¿Te parece?**

 **\- Ok, ok… pero ¿y si Morinaga reacciona violentamente?**

 **\- No te preocupes jajaj sabes que yo tengo movimientos especiales –** me hizo un guiño.

 **\- Ya, ya entendí.**

Isogai continuó hablando de lo últimos detalles y aclarando dudas que los demás tenían… no sé cuánto tiempo planeó esto tan bien… Y se tomó toda la tarde para explicarnos.

 **¡Bien, así damos concluida la reunión mí estimada familia Tatsumi esforcémonos para que Morinaga tenga el mejor cumpleaños de su vida!**

 **¡Siii!**

Todos estaban alegres, yo ya debía irme así que me despedí, al llegar al departamento encontré a Morinaga dormido en el sofá, seguía con la ropa del trabajo, de seguro se cansó por el viaje; no me había percatado lo rápido que había pasado el día… ya eran las 8 p.m.

 _Perfecto, en el lío en que me fui a meter… tengo que pensar en cómo distraer a Morinaga mañana…_

Me dirigí a Morinaga para despertarlo, pero me asustó ya que cuando lo tomé del hombro él me agarro de la muñeca e hizo que cayera encima suyo

 **¡Ey! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?**

…

No recibí respuesta, me di cuenta que seguía profundamente dormido, traté de zafarme pero eso fue peor, me abrazó con más fuerza.

 **-Mgh… Senpai…Senpai jejeje… -** el idiota comenzó a sonreír y me acariciaba la cabeza con su mejilla… pero aún así, ¡seguía dormido! **\- jajajaja Sempai~**

No tenía salida… ya me estaba quedando sin aire, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue morderle el brazo.

 **Jajaja Senp… AAAGH!**

Me levanté rápidamente y lo agarré del cuello

 **-¡No duermas en lugares indebidos baka!**

 **\- Auch… ¡Senpai eso me dolió! Waahhh-** Morinaga comenzó a llorar de forma ridícula… **\- Me despertaste de un hermoso sueño…**

 **\- Y qué soñaste para que sea tan especial ¿¡eh!?**

 **\- Soñé que me montabas~ y te hacía el amor de la mej…**

 **\- ¡Qué mierdas dices Morinaga! AHHHH!-** me molestó y le di su merecido golpe, lo dejé inconsciente en el sofá y le tiré un futón **–Ya que tanto te gusta dormir ahí, ¡puedes morirte ahí también!**

 **\- ¡Senpai cruel! ¡Buah~!**

 **\- Ya, ya… yo me voy a dormir** …- fui a mi habitación, y comencé a planear lo que pasaría mañana hasta que me quedé dormido…

 **POV MORINAGA**

 _Ahh… me encanta despertar con tan lindo trino de los pájaros, son tan lindos… lástima que Senpai no despertó a mi lado hoy, a pesar de que no le gustan los pajaritos jajaja._

Me levanté con muchas ganas, vi la hora de mi celular eran las 9:35 a.m.

 **Genial, descansé lo suficiente ah… y hoy… es… jeeje**

 _Le di gracias a Dios por haberme dado un año más de vida junto a los que quiero, y al que amo… Senpai… Sabía que hoy sería un gran día y nada podía irme mal._

Salí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, parece que con el ruido que hice Senpai se levantó y me ofreció su ayuda… pero… no me felicitó… no importa, siempre suele acordarse más tarde.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, y para romper el esquema matutino y además porque me gusta salir en mi cumpleaños le dije a Senpai que saliéramos a pasear… me sorprendió bastante que aceptara a la primera, además que me dijo que podríamos ir al parque… _Senpai… ¿eres tú?_

Nos alistamos para salir y llegamos al centro de Nagoya, era domingo y siempre hacen ferias en las calles había variedad de cosas, me distraje bastante hasta vi algo que me llamó la atención… era muy bonito pero decidí no comprarlo.

Me sentía bastante feliz Senpai me estaba acompañando… lo único que me inquietaba es que nadie me había felicitado… ni siquiera recibí una llamada de mi hermano, ¿seré tan poca cosa para los demás? Senpai me sacó de mis pensamientos, al parecer le había dado hambre. Fuimos a almorzar a un restaurant, la comida estaba deliciosa, y Senpai pagó…enserio… _¿Senpai eres tú?_

Luego de camino a casa fuimos por el parque era una área muy tranquila, para descansar en el césped, y no había mucha gente…

- **Sempai, ¿no quieres relajarte un poco?-** le sonreí

 **-¿Ah, de qué habl… aaah! ¿Qué haces!?**

Lo llevé del brazo cerca de un árbol para que nos diera sombra y lo tumbé, pude ver su tan típico sonrojo cuando estaba encima de él… me eché a su lado y apoyé mi nuca en mis brazos.

 **Tranquilo senpai jejej Ahh… el aire está muy fresco hoy ¿no te parece?**

 **Eh… si.**

 **Quisiera que todos los días fueran así…**

 **¿Soleados, y con aire fresco?**

 **Jejeje además de eso… más que eso… estar así contigo… siempre…-** me acerqué a su rostro, y Senpai no se alejaba… el ambiente estaba perfecto, él estaba esperando a que me acercara más… adoraba cada vez que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y su mirada igualaba con la mía.

 **\- Mori…**

\- **Senpai…-** estuve a punto de besarlo pero fui interrumpido…

 **\- ¿A-aló…? Ah… hola Kanako, ok… adiós.**

 **\- Ah… ¿Pasó algo Senpai?**

 **\- N-no… solo que Kanako me dijo que Tomoe vendrá de visita la semana que viene…**

 **-Ah era eso…bien, vamos a casa jejej descansamos lo suficiente** – quise evadir la situación, _¡rayos! porqué tenían que llamarlo en ese momento es que el destino me odia o que… iba a ser tan perfecto… momentáneo pero para mí, hubiera sido lo mejor de hoy…_

Llegamos al departamento pero Senpai se puso nervioso…

 **¿Pasa algo?**

 **N-no… sólo olvide comprarme cigarrillos es todo…ahora vuelvo.** _ **-**_ _Senpai salió parecía apurado… qué raro…_

 **Ok Senpai ve con cuidado-** _Ahh… al final de todo, no se acordó de nada…_

Fui a servirme un té, hasta que sentí que alguien me agarró de los brazos y me inmovilizó, no podía reaccionar… _¿Qué pasa?_

Me amarraron de las manos y pies, me taparon la boca y me cubrieron con una bolsa de tela, lo último que vi fue que eran dos sujetos enmascarados, me asusté muchísimo… _¿Cómo entraron al departamento? ¿En qué momento? ¿Dónde está Senpai?_

 **POV SOUICHI**

Salí corriendo del departamento y pude ver la band que dijo Isogai, estaba estacionada en la parte trasera del edificio, toqué la puerta y Kunihiro me recibió, me dijo que me sentara, me amarró las muñecas y me tapó a boca, me quedé esperando hasta que abrieron la puerta del vehículo y ahí estaba Morinaga retorciéndose cual gusano, agarrado por Kurokawa e Isogai, los cuales se habían puesto unas máscaras la escena me causó demasiada gracia… pero debía aguantarme…

Pronto hice que Morinaga me escuchara con mis intentos de hablar a pesar del amarre en mi boca, me reconoció y se noté que se puso nervioso… sabía que pasaría, le hice creer lo que estaba pasando, uff al menos cumplí el objetivo.

Llegamos, y Kurokawa e Isogai abrieron el vehículo, agarraron a Morinaga el cual se dejó llevar, yo me solté de las sogas y fui callado junto con ellos al igual que kueokawa, hasta la sala de Matsuda-san, al entrar pude notar lo bien decorado que estaba todo, además de el pastel que se veía delicioso… y todos estaban esperando callados con el confeti bastante felices.

Al poco rato que Isogai le sacó la bolsa de tela de la cara Morinaga inmediatamente le propinó un golpe a Isogai y también en ese mismo instante, todos decían

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Morinaga!-** Tirando el confeti

Pero todos se callaron al ver la escena del golpe, Morinaga se quedó boquiabierto al igual que todos, pero de repente todos se rieron.

 **Jjjajaja Morinaga era Isogai tranquilo jajajaja-** rió Kanako

 **Si, era una sorpresa Angel-kun porfavor no lo mates jajaja**

 **Oye baka, sabía que reaccionarías así…**

 **POV MORINAGA**

 _Ahh? Qué rayos acaba de pasar…_

 _Estaba algo confundido, hasta que vi un pastel, y a todos riendo con el confeti, Isogai en el piso diciendo "¿Porqué a mi?"… ups… esto era mi sorpresa de cumpleaños… wow…_

 **Waahh… lo siento jajaja no sabía que me prepararían algo jajaja debo decirle a todos que en verdad me sorprendieron jajaj**

 **Agradécele a Isogai que fue el que lo planeó Morinaga jajaja-** dijo Kanako

 _Entonces no me arrepiento tanto del golpe jejeje…_

 **Enserio… que lindo detalle de su parte… en verdad todo quedó perfecto los felicito, pero por favor ya no me asusten así jajajaja**

 **Owww es que queríamos que sea inolvidable –** añadió Isogai sobándose la quijada

 **Perdona… actué por instinto…**

 **Naaa, me lo merecía jajaja**

 **Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **¡Ven Morinaga, tienes que soplar las velas! –** Kanako me agarró del brazo

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa y cada uno me deseo muy buenas cosas, Senpai me dijo que me vaya bien y que me sienta parte de su familia… pude sentirme dichoso ese momento, porque estaban personas muy queridas ahí, me senté al frente del pastel e cual se veía muy rico, pedí los mejores deseos para todos los ahí presentes, además pedí que si fuera posible Senpai nunca se aleje de mi lado, porque él ahora era mi mundo entero…Soplé las velas y todos aplaudieron

 **Ahora debes morder el pastel jejej –** Dijo Kanako

 **Y YO me aseguraré de que lo haga-** Sempai se acercó con un aura malévola y me dio miedo

 **Eh… a tranquilo Senpai yo puedo solo…**

 **A la cuenta de tres Morinaga-kun** \- Isogai agarraba a Senpai de los brazos

 **Si!-** Dijo Hiroto con la cámara en mano

Y todos dijeron:

 **1…2…3!**

Mordí la punta del pastel pero sentí un fuerte empujón que metió toda mi cara al pastel

 **Ah!**

 _CLIC*_

Senpai me había empujado con su pierna, saqué mi cara llena de crema y todos regañaron a senpai pero la verdad a mi me causaba risa, todos se extrañaron excepto Hiroto ya que sabía que era un masoquista; Matsuda-san me pasó unas servilletas y me limpié.

Hiroto se comenzó a matar de risa,

 **Jajajaja miren todos parece que tomé la foto en el momento justo jajaja**

Todos estallaron en risa, se me veía a mi enterrado en el pastel a momento que Senpai me empujó e Isogai estando con su cara sorprendida, la verdad era muy cómica, me dio ganas de enmarcarla jajaj

 **Oh… parece que el pastel no sobrevivió- dijo Tomoe**

 **Pedí a Matsuda-san que preparara dos pasteles, Kunihiro me dijo que con un Senpai colérico era necesario-** Dijo Masaki

 **Mmm Es cierto…-** Aseveró nii-san

 **Eh? A qué te refieres con colérico!**

 **Tranquilo Souichi-kun, mejor disfrutemos del pastel**

Matsuda-san nos sirvió pastel a todos, no quedó ni una tajada, comimos algunas cosas más y al final bebimos un vino delicioso que Hiroto trajo, la fiesta resultó bastante entretenida, se hizo tarde, y ya debíamos irnos a casa por el tema de que los trenes no son hasta tan tarde, todos me dieron un pequeño presente pero yo estaba más que agradecido, Senpai me dijo que su regalo lo había olvidado en el departamento con tanto ajetreo, me despedí muy cordialmente con todos y le volví a agradecer por tan linda sorpresa.

Llegamos al departamento, y Senpai fue a su habitación a buscar mi regalo, resulta que había comprado lo que había visto en esa feria en la mañana; era una esclava con un texto grabado que decía "Disfruta cada instante de tu vida", mi corazón palpitó de alegría, Senpai se había dado cuenta

 **Y-yo ahh Senpai** \- Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas **\- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!**

 **Era lo menos que podía hacer…**

 **Hoy fue uno de los mejores días que tuve** \- Senpai no se soltó del abrazo y continuó hablando

 **¿Ah sí? Yo también, porque golpeaste a Isogai jajajaja**

 _Su sonrisa… SU RISA… esa felicidad es por la que vivo todos los días… por él…_

 **¡Senpai, porqué eres tan lindo**!- Hundí mi cara en su cuello

 **A-A quién le dices lindo idiot… mgh!**

Lo callé con mis besos, uno a uno eran recibidos, y cada vez con más entrega.

 **Sempai déjame hoy, porfavor ¿si? –** continué con los besos, Senpai se aferró a mi cuello, y fuimos así hasta mi habitación, continuamos hasta sacarnos cada prenda, y con cada prenda el beso se hacía más profundo, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban, comencé a mimarlo desde el cuello sacándole pequeños chupones, y mientras bajaba más y más sus gemidos retumbaban con más intensidad en la habitación, esos mismos sonidos me excitaban, el timbre se su voz me enloquecía, comencé a estimularlo, me encantaba verlo estremecerse con cada roce, estaba tan húmedo… y ya a punto de llegar a su parte más íntima, me detuvo.

 **E-espera… hoy… no es mi cumpleaños…**

 **A…a qué te refieres… wahh!**

Senpai se puso encima de mí, su cara estaba llena de vergüenza y excitación; me moría de ganas por saber qué era lo que quería hacerme…

 **H-hoy voy a cumplir ese maldito sueño tuyo…**

 **Eh?!**

Tomó mi miembro, e hizo que entrara lentamente en él, la respiración de ambos se aceleraba, terminando en un gemido; apoyó sus manos sobre mi pecho y comenzó lentamente con el vaivén, nuestros cuerpos seguían la armonía de su movimiento que se aceleraba a igual que nuestros gemidos se hacían más fuertes.

- **Morinaga… ah!-** Se tapaba la boca pero era inevitable gemir, la posición era demasiado placentera para ambos.

Su cadera seguía tan bien el ritmo, que yo no necesitaba moverme, él me estaba montando… y de la mejor manera…

Cuando el momento llegó, se aferró a mí, lo abracé y nos corrimos juntos haciendo más fuerte el abrazo, el sueño que había tenido ayer ya se había hecho realidad, en ese momento era el hombre más dichoso sobre el planeta.

 **Senpai no sabes lo feliz que me haces… Te Amo** \- Comencé a besarlo, una y otra vez, su aroma, la dulzura de sus labios y más que todo la forma en la que me correspondía, fueron un arrullo en esa noche, hasta quedarnos dormidos.

 _Espero pasar muchos más años contigo Souichi… eres y siempre serás…lo mejor que existe para mí; mi vida y mi corazón te pertenecen…_

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y se les haya salido alguna risilla xD, me encanta escribir para estos dos amores jejej me gustaría mucho leer su opinión, eso me ayuda a crecer, las quiero mucho! Estaré haciendo otros fics de ellos jejej si el tiempo me lo permite. Gracias por leer! ^w^**_


End file.
